


Guard My Heart

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Limelight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo has never felt the need to change his bodyguard, unlike his members. He may have a reason or two.





	Guard My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adopted prompt from the first round of EXO Limelight and a cross post from AFF :)
> 
> This is from prompt #135 and the prompt goes like this:
> 
> fans wondered why kyungsoo sticks to one bodyguard everytime they have their schedules, while the other members of his group have different faces. they always capture photos of this certain bodyguard protecting kyungsoo among the fans, not to deny the fact that this certain bodyguard could be mistaken as an idol.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I did this justice. :) enjoy!~ ^^,

► 4,293 stars

**bccd_oppas_4lyf** BCCD @ KSB recording for Music Bang

See all 9,182 comments

**dyoremi** when u see it *smirks*

**chan6** PARK CHANYEOL UGH

**chan6** wait wut? Ksoo’s bodyguard? *wink wink*

**kai4bccd** omg kai oppa! Pls let him join bccd plssssss

**sooperman** all the other members have new bguards but kai is still there lmao

**kai4bccd** gahd put kai in already!

**kyungdudu** look at how he shields soo fr the world *sobs*

1 WEEK AGO

 

► 10,135 stars

**bccd_oppas_4lyf** BCCD @ KPop Music Awards – Red Carpet

See all 14,845 comments

**chenichenchen** that noodle hair tho (~^,^)~

**D.Ome** where’s ksoo? That’s his bodyguard -_-

**baekitdown** what is baek smirking abt?

**kai4bccd** kai looks sooooooo handsomeeeee kill meh

**sumoney** hu is that tan guy? Is he a new member?

**kai4bccd** he is kai @sumoney! He is kyungsoo’s bodyguard ever since debut he might as well be a member too *sighs*

**sooperman** kaisoo shud just get married tbh even Baekhyun ships them

8 HOURS AGO

 

Baekhyun snickers as he scrolls through the pictures using his Instagram. As much as he wants to look at all the expertly-taken fan photos, he is more engrossed into reading the comments in each posts. He moves on to a new one that shows a somewhat grainy image of Kyungsoo and Jongin (or Kai as many people know him as) in one of their outings when they were allowed a three-day vacation as a group. He skims through irrelevant comments but stops to read when he sees the duo’s name in the same line.

“Ow!” he yelped, landing his butt on the floor when a throw pillow has found purchase on the side of his head. His phone flew from his grasp and is now being picked up by an unamused Kyungsoo. Baekhyun gulped, fearing for his life when the bushy eyebrows of the younger furrowed upon seeing the picture that was enlarged on his screen.

“Baek…”

“What happened? Are you hurt?” panting, Jongin rushed out of nowhere and stopped beside Kyungsoo, looking down at the idol with worry. “I heard something falling.”

Baekhyun’s triumphant giggles was drowned from the thudding that echoed in Kyungsoo’s ears as his heart kicked up its pace. He could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks but he will tell it was because of his irritation over Baekhyun’s stupidity and not because of Jongin doting on him, as per usual.

He shook his head and explained, “Baekhyun is just being stupid.” He subtly hid Baekhyun’s phone from Jongin’s line of vision just in case his bodyguard takes more interest on what could have Baekhyun been stupid about.

Jongin seemed satisfied, thankfully, and smiles down at him. “I’m going to bring you over your schedule in an hour, right? Have you prepared?”

Kyungsoo’s group mate is hollering from somewhere behind him and tunes him out in favor of answering Jongin.

“I was just about to take a bath.”

“Kyungsoo is actually on his way to ask you if you can join him!” Baekhyun interjected and was quick to run away for his life when Kyungsoo turned to him bearing a death glare and a deep blush.

The flustered idol looked apologetically at his bodyguard. “Please ignore Baekhyun.”

Chuckling, Jongin ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair affectionately. “I am used to it, Soo. Don’t worry about it.” How quick Jongin turns from the professional bodyguard that he is to a softie when it comes to Do Kyungsoo.

“I know. But please don’t mind Baekhyun’s nonsense blabber.”

The taller man dressed in his crisp dress shirt and slacks cupped his chin in faux contemplation, “I won’t mind, though. If you ask nicely.”

Sputtering, Kyungsoo hit his audacious bodyguard on his arm with force akin to a pillow hitting the same spot. “Shut up. I am older than you!”

“You are smaller, though,” Jongin fired back, teasing the singer further.

“All of you are just freakishly tall! Stop poking at my height. I’m normal!” Kyungsoo stomped his foot, regretting it the next second because who the hell stomps their foot anymore? He is not some teenage girl having a tantrum attack. “I think it is about time that I ask for someone new from Junmyeon-hyung.”

Pretending to be hurt, Jongin clutched his chest and frowned. “How could you, Soo? You would never! You love me.”

“Just kiss already, goddamn it guys!” Jongdae yells from his room and Kyungsoo used Jongin’s distraction to duck around him and proceed to his overdue shower and escape the stifling silence that he was sure would follow.

_If only you know how much, Jongin-ah._

 

BCCD has been scheduled to be on their first Asian tour after 3 years in the industry. Their popularity have soared high after their second album, almost two years after their debut and they have been on their way up since then. The members, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen (Jongdae in real life because BCJD doesn’t sound cool, says Junmyeon, their company’s CEO) and D.O (Kyungsoo in real life because of the same reason why Jongdae can’t use his real name) have been excited for this opportunity.

But one main issue would be their security. With all the attention that they have been gathering, people, fans and not, have flocked around them whenever they are seen in public. If before they can roam around freely with their face bare and go about their business quickly, they cannot do so anymore. They have to hide themselves if they are going out to buy something in the convenience store that should have just been a five-minute walk.

The said road is now littered with fans and their cameras and waiting for a glimpse of them. The errands are now done for them, leaving them cooped up in their dorm if they are not in the company or performing. Even if they succeed in evading the ones near their dorms, there will most likely be people who recognize them in malls that is why they no longer have this monthly movie night where the four of them go to a cinema to watch one of the latest movie releases.

The last time they did it, the cinema got crowded with people who were watching them instead of the movie. There were even random flashes from everywhere. It was a mess. They could only keep their movie night in their dorm and will binge eat on snacks.

And of before, they can go to their performance venue by commuting, they have to go in by a tinted vehicle for safety reasons. And one time that they were alighting, people have pushed too hard from the back and the domino effect led to the members almost crashing to the floor because of the force.

Hence, Junmyeon decided to get them their own security team, giving each of them their personal guardian and a few more to secure their perimeter.

It is stifling, having someone watch over them consistently. Jongdae and Baekhyun have difficulties in acting the way they want because their bodyguards will remind them to be low-key. Chanyeol, on the other hand, sticks out like a sore thumb because he is a giant that it was hard to find the right bodyguard for him since he would need someone taller than he is. All his previous bodyguards who were a tad bit shorter than him could not prevent flying stuffed toys towards Chanyeol’s head.

Because of these issues, the three have different bodyguards every month and it will probably continue until they find the perfect bodyguard for them.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, has been given the perfect person to watch over him at first attempt. Kim Jongin is Junmyeon’s cousin and his father owns the security agency that the CEO has hired for his idol group. He is still in training to take over the company when his father retires that is why he was assigned to be the security detail of BCCD’s maknae, Do Kyungsoo.

And so he gathered the new security that he has put together for BCCD’s Asian Tour first stop, Singapore.

Jongdae and Baekhyun will be guarded by Minseok, their veteran who has already been assigned to a number of celebrities before, and Sehun, Minseok’s trainee. He is actually not sure how this will turn out and could only hope that Minseok will be able to direct Sehun properly and it will be enough for the two overly active members.

They have recently brought in people from their China office so Chanyeol will be assigned to Yifan, their China team’s equivalent of Minseok and he is taller than Chanyeol by a little bit. Hopefully they will be able to stop flying plushies this time. Tao, Luhan and Yixing have been brought in as well to add to the people to secure the areas that BCCD will be at.

As usual, he will be with Kyungsoo but that has never been a question, nor anyone tried to take that post away from him. Luhan did attempt but he was shot down with a glare of contempt so the Chinese backed away with a v-sign and murmured, “Just kidding, boss. You are his knight in shining armor. No one’s gonna take your princess away.”

He banged the table with his palm when the chatter increased because Luhan has turned to Sehun to talk about who knows what and he has seen Yixing eyeing him with knowing eyes. He ignores the fluttering feeling inside his stomach and focused back on the layout of the concert venue that is projected on the screen behind him.

 

The influx of fans in the airport was unexpected. Junmyeon was probably off when he has estimated how large BCCD is outside of South Korea. There is a throng of fans that welcomed them as they got out of the arrival area. They still have to brave the remaining meters that separates them from the van that they will be riding to their hotel. The path is just enough for two people to walk through as the human barricade that was supposed to be enough is getting pushed back by the number of fans excited to meet the idols in person.

Jongin cursed as he spoke through his communication device to let his team know that the will be needing to stick to their assignments close, just in case. He let his team spread out first before he stood on Kyungsoo’s right, his usual spot and placed a guiding hand on the back of the singer. Kyungsoo regarded him with confusion and he leaned down to explain the situation.

“Please stick close to me, Soo,” he reminds the other as they walked down the tight path.

There were a flurry of limbs and flashes everywhere that Kyungsoo instinctively pressed closer to Jongin, still not used from the blare of sudden lights that shines on his face. It became too much for him when they were in the middle and he tugged on Jongin’s shirt to get his attention.

His bodyguard saw the discomfort painted on Kyungsoo’s face and so he slung an arm over the latter’s shoulder and pulled him even closer.

The idol couldn’t help the blush that adorned his cheeks as it made contact on Jongin’s firm chest. He unconsciously buried his face in them as he tried to keep that hidden. Jongin, on the other hand, is trying to keep his cool as irritation pricks under his skin. Seeing Kyungsoo feeling small and afraid tests his patience but it will not do good for anyone if he goes shoving people away to give them space.

They didn’t notice when the crowd has quieted down and when they have passed through the gates until they are right in front of the van already. Kyungsoo found himself with his arms around Jongin’s waist while Jongin’s hand that is not holding the idol by the shoulder is cupping his face and holding it against his chest.

“Well, lovebirds, I think we need to go now?” Baekhyun broke the tension when he slid the door open and stuck his face in the gap.

Jongin and Kyungsoo got inside the van, both red on their faces, and occupied the seats on the row behind the driver, the only ones available. They sat side by side but for the first time, the space that they both have tried to maintain the past times they were in a similar situation was gone.

 

 

► 8,932 stars

**bccd_oppas_4lyf** BCCD @ Changi Airport

See all 5,029 comments

**baektobaek** OHMAYGAHDOHMAYGAHDOHMAYGAHD

**dororo** PLZ KILL MEEEEEH

**kai4bccd** they look so byutiful it huRTS

**yeolda** I WAS THERE and every1 had a moment of silence when kai pulled ksoo closer!!!!!! So sweeeet~

**sooperman** what if theyr secretly married??? Adopt me plsssssssss

**jongtothedae** I came here for jdae but dammit these 2

**kadiftw** I dunno if I will be hmad that ksoo got squished or be skipping to the rainbows bec kaisoo got squished together into a hug my feels *sobs happily*

15 MINS AGO

 

 

Five minutes into the drive, Kyungsoo’s head is swaying sleepily from side to side and before he could even hit his head on the window, Jongin held it carefully and slowly laid it over his shoulder. Kyungsoo has fit there perfectly just like the way he did when they were walking in the middle of the crowd in the airport. He chanced a glance over the singer’s features and held back a chuckle when Kyungsoo whined softly and nuzzled even more on the shoulder he is perched on.

He is undeniably adorable.

“Boss,” Luhan called from behind, where he is seated beside Sehun. The bodyguard trainee is in the same state as Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Chanyeol who were in different states of slumber. The only member who was awake is Baekhyun who is wearing the same smirk that Luhan has when Jongin turned around to see what Luhan wants. But Jongin did so without jostling Kyungsoo.

And failing because the idol squirmed a bit until he laid his head comfortably on his bodyguard’s thighs. All the while, Jongin was frozen until Kyungsoo settled and his breathing evened.

“Boss!”

“What, Luhan? What is so important that you have to wake the whole van by shouting?” Jongin hissed at the other who only stuck his tongue out on his employer.

“Baekhyun-ah is calling for you, boss,” he chirped.

Jongin sighed tiredly. He knew what could probably be the reason why Baekhyun was calling for him but then he decided to humor the other idol and asked what he could do for him in a hushed voice.

“You know, Jongin, just take a picture. It will last longer,” Baekhyun said in a straight face as he reached to pat the bodyguard’s head. “I ship it. You have my blessings, child.”

Baekhyun may be full of nonsense (according to Kyungsoo) but Jongin follows as he was advised, taking out his phone from his pants pocket and snapping a stolen shot of a peaceful looking Kyungsoo. His features relaxed and his chubby cheek mashed on his lap and hot puffs of air coming from his slightly opened lips. Smiling to himself, Jongin sets the photo as his wallpaper and will probably stay there for a long, long time.


End file.
